


Be Lazy

by ar_tris_t



Series: K-Pop x Reader [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Engaged, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sweet, shortish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: Lazy days with Sungjin were always your favorite.





	Be Lazy

Lazy days were your favorite with your fiancé.  Days when neither of you worked and just hung out at home with each other, they were wonderful. 

They'd start out in bed.  You and him would be cuddled up to one another in your sleep and he'd wake up first like always.  He'd turn over and watch you when you were most vulnerable and most adorable.  You'd punch him if you knew he did that.  But he wouldn't mind.  You'd punch him when he teased you or bragged about you or make a particularly bad Dad Joke.  It was how you showed affection to him. 

He'd smile his half smile like always and kiss you until you woke up - your lips, your cheeks, your forehead, your nose, your temple, your jaw.  You'd wake up giggling and happy, which is one of his favorite looks on you.  Your smile was always his favorite thing to see, especially if he was the one that caused it.  You made him happy. 

"Good morning," you'd say tiredly, rubbing your eyes.  He smiled right back at you. 

"Good morning my love." He'd kiss you again.  "Are you ready to get up?" But you'd pout and beg him to stay in bed with you.  He never did.  He'd shake his head and you'd whine and he'd chuckle before sitting up and rolling out of bed, landing on his feet and standing up.  You rolled your eyes at his usual start to the morning (by annoying the downstairs neighbors) and slumped back down from your previous half raised position.  

"You suck, Sungjin." You threw an arm over your eyes and yelled out at your fiancé.  He called back like always, taunting you.  

"Ah, but do I swallow?" You groaned and removed your arm to glare at the man offending you as he got dressed.  He always insisted on routine, even if you weren't doing anything that day.  It was healthy for the brain or something.   You don't believe him.  You just thought he liked the motions of getting ready.  Even if he was just putting on sweatpants and a t-shirt.  "C'mon baby.  Time to get ready for the day!" He moved over to your side of the bed and kissed you again.  "Come join me for breakfast please." He then left the room. 

You made sure he could hear you whining as you got up and clothed. You left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen, which you knew he loved to be in. He really like to cook, especially for you. He liked to see your reactions to certain dishes, and when you made faces, he knew if you liked it or not. 

This morning, he already had stuff out for pancakes. He knew that it was hard to go wrong with them, and he knew that they were easy. He had flour and eggs and butter and everything out and he was already throwing measurements into a bowl. You loved to watch him when he was cooking, so you plugged your phone into the speaker system and played his music from when he was in his boy band. 

You first fell for him when he was in that five person band. He was so hot back in high school, not that he wasn't hot now, but the leather jacket and the guitar really did it for you. There was a lot of drama that had happened you remembered, and you knew that at one point there were six members, but there was an argument and they keyboardist left, but the second youngest member easily learned to take his place. 

You remember the song they wrote when they lost him, it had always been one of your favorites.  Right next to the one that Sungjin had convinced Brian to help write with him, the love song that was meant for you.  

You, as a loyal fan, learned all of the words to all of their songs when you attended their live shows when they could have them, and so when they eventually got a record deal, you were the first person they thanked.  You were their most loyal.  And of course, when you purchased the CD to find a song you didn't know, you were so confused.  But the title was simply 'For You' which was different.  Considering they did a lot of break-up songs rather than love songs.  

But it was nice.  And it was perfect.  And you remembered how awkward it had been when Sungjin walked up to you in his leather jacket, a CD in hand with your name written after the final track on the back, and he found out that you had already bought one.  He was so embarrassed, it was adorable.

That brought you back to the present, where Sungjin was currently dancing as he flipped his pancakes. You giggled, knowing that he was actually very proficient when it came to slow dancing, but regular dancing, that left some skill to be desired. He was shaking his butt and flailing his arms and you had to stop yourself from full on laughing. 

But he was laughing too, so you knew it was in fun. You shook your head and smiled as you watched him, still singing softly. Then your song came on. 

And that's when you knew that you were happy. You really were. 

"Sungjin?" The man turned to you, having felt the mood shift with the songs. He nodded, still smiling, but not as goofy as it had been, and you moved around the kitchen island counter to stand beside your fiancé. "I love you." You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, letting him know your feelings. And you felt them reciprocated when he kissed back. 

And then you could smell a pancake getting kind of dark. 

"Ah! [y/n], out!! You're a distraction." With a fake pout, you left the kitchen to set the medium dining room table you two had. You had wanted a small one, but Jaehyung and Brian and Wonpil and Dowoon all came over all the time, so you really didn't have a choice. At least they all had decent table manners. 

Soon enough, Sungjin and you were settled into chairs beside one another, and a stack of hot cakes between the both of you. He ate most of them, usually, but he liked the domesticity that came with serving yourselves. The both of you had a nice breakfast, and you would have totally loved to have eaten it in bed, but it was nice to eat at the table, even if Sungjin half forced you to every morning. You really enjoyed it and only complained out of spite now.

"So, my beautiful, what's on the agenda today?" As if he didn't know, Sungjin asked you.

"Hmmm, I think movies? There's a new one with Kim Taehyung in it, and I think it'll be one you like." There was often a difference between the movies that he liked and the movies you liked. This one was an action fic - something to with spies, so you thought that you'd both enjoy it, the side love story and all.

"That sounds perfect." Sungjin then leaned in and gave you a syrupy sweet kiss.

You really did love your lazy days with your fiancé.


End file.
